Private Displays of Affection
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Four times Finn's notices Kurt and Blaine's PDA at home and the one time he realizes why. Rated due to hateful words. I don't own anything. Please read and review! Update only for a disclaimer, no new chapters.


_All right hi. This comes from last nights episode, but no spoilers. I don't own any part of Glee. Please review _

_PLAGRIZING DISCLAIMER: Hi, there is another story on this sight by author totallygilmore, which is extremely similar to this one. We have talked and obviously neither of us intentionally wrote a story with a similar plot. It was just a situation where the episode hit the same creative spot in both of us. It was simple coincident, though I really appreciate her and other readers that brought it to our attention. We are both very protective of our work and I am grateful that readers on this site are respectful enough to us as writers to let us know if a situation like this arises. And by the way, you should totally read her story, it's called Somewhere, it's fantastic! Thank you _

1 Finn entered the house to find Blaine practically in Kurt's lap. He was as close as he could be without being inside of Kurt (no pun intended). Kurt was mindlessly running his fingers through Blaine's messy hair, and Blaine was smiling softly at the sensation. This bothered Finn for two reasons, one: he and Rachel had, had a fight, and he really wasn't in the mood to watch a happy couple be all lovey dovey. Two: why couldn't they do that in Kurt's room?

"Hey Finn," Kurt greeted, once he finally noticed his step-brother.

"Hi," he wouldn't tell them to stop, because they weren't doing anything other than reeking love, and it didn't make him uncomfortable, just mad that he couldn't hold Rachel like that tonight. No fair.

2 Finn watched with seething jealousy as Blaine kissed Kurt like Rachel had _never_ kissed him. He didn't know how to explain it, it wasn't like Rachel hadn't frenched with him before. And it wasn't as if she hadn't let him put her hands up her shirt (always over the bra). It was the intensity at which Blaine kissed his brother, the pure love that radiated from both of them. They weren't making any noises, they were just lazily taking turns letting each other dominate the kiss. And Finn felt like a bit of a perve for just watching them, but he couldn't understand why Rachel couldn't kiss him like that. So not fair.

3 "Hey Kurt," Blaine whispered as they watched the movie Burt had picked out. Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was currently holding Kurt as if he would disappear the moment he let go. "I love you," it was so quiet Finn couldn't believe he had heard it, he knew Burt hadn't, or if he had, his expression didn't change. Kurt grinned and leaned up to kiss Blaine lightly, their mouths remained closed but their lips moved against each other's for just a couple of brief seconds. But the kiss said all it needed to say, 'I love you too'. Finn knew Burt had seen the kiss, for he was now smiling softly, happy at his son's happiness. When the kiss was over Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck and Kurt smiled quietly as he let himself be shown affection. Rachel was supposed to come over but she hadn't made it, and Finn didn't like that they were rubbing their love in his face. It just wasn't fair.

4 Their hands rarely were apart when they were at the house together. And if they weren't holding hands they were touch each other, somewhere. Finn saw them in Kurt's room, laying on the bed next to each other, their hands clasped together in the middle while they used their free hand to flip through Vogue. It wasn't that Finn had a problem with them holding hands, they just did it _all the time_. At dinner, on the couch, while they did homework together, it was as if the air in the house caused their hands to become magnetic. They were always connected in some way, and they never grew tired of each other it seemed. Finn had once witnessed a fight and even then Kurt had grabbed Blaine's hands as an attempt to make him understand. The fight had been over in minutes. Finn knew they would last a long time, if not forever. And he wasn't sure about himself and Rachel. And it wasn't fair.

were double dating at Breadsticks, and Finn stared at the couple he'd watched over and over being so affectionate. There was at least two inches between them, even as they laughed and joked with each other. Where was the hand holding, and the soft kisses, or even the hushed declarations of love. Rachel was laying against him as they continued to chat, the empty dinner plates still on the table. Just then an older man walked by and Finn saw Kurt and Blaine both tense and move even further from each other, and that's when it hit Finn like a ton of bricks. The man didn't give him and Rachel a second glance, but he stared, blatantly at Blaine and Kurt, even though they weren't touching and even though there was nothing about them that night that screamed "we're gay, and madly in love with each other", the man sensed it, and had no reservations about making his disapproval clear. He scowled deeply and glared at them as if daring them to touch each other, and Finn could tell they desperately wanted to grab each other's hand, but they didn't. Kurt swallowed hard and took a sip of water, and Finn could see the fear in his brother's eyes.

"Can we help you, Sir?" Finn bit, glaring at the man. Kurt and Blaine looked at him, slightly taken aback, before glancing up at the man.

"Can't believe they let fags in here," the man growled. Finn went to stand but then their waitress came up to the table,

"We let ignorant, assholes in here too, give me these two any day over people like you." She was cold and hateful, and it may very well have gotten her fired if it hadn't been for the fact that the management knew Kurt and Blaine, and they were the wait staff's favorites. The man looked surprised that anyone would side with the gay boys, but then he clenched his jaw before walking away. Kurt and Blaine sighed in relief,

"Thanks Myra." The waitress smiled sadly,

"One day honey, you'll get to cuddle in public like they do," She motioned to Finn and Rachel, Rachel looked down almost embarrassed, but Kurt smiled at her.

"I won't hold my breath for here in Lima," Blaine claimed, "It's one of the reasons I want to get to New York. I can do this," he took Kurt's hand and kissed his cheek quickly. Kurt's eyes widened and he almost pulled him away, but then Blaine squeezed his hand and he didn't move.

That night Finn sighed heavily as he sat next to Burt, Kurt and Blaine still upstairs in his room.

"They all right?" Burt asked, clearly he knew something was up as soon as the couple had walked into the house and threw their arms around each other, holding each other for several seconds before running upstairs.

"Stupid Lima, they can't touch each other in public, hell they can't even be next to each other without people looking at them like they are poisonous. It's not fair, Burt. Rachel and I were all over each other, and they weren't even touching, and people showed them their hate."

"I know, kiddo, it's why I let them do pretty much whatever they want," Finn looked at Burt surprised.

"We were at the mall once and Blaine reached out and brushed lint off Kurt's shirt, someone yelled 'keep it behind locked doors, queers'. I'll never forget the look on the boys' faces, as long as I live. This house is the one place they can show how they really feel about each other, without facing anger and hate." Finn nodded, never again would he be jealous of Kurt and Blaine, he would never wish they would take it in the other room, he would never wonder why they always held hands or touched. Because the outside world was cold and mean, and in the walls of Burt's house, they were safe, and it just was not fair.

_That scene last night broke my heart in its realism. I know couples who are like this, one way in public and another in private. It's terrible and I pray every night that we can change it. Please review. _


End file.
